Bonds
by Beautiful Rain Droplet
Summary: Natsu is kidnapped after his friends go to the beach with everyone after a difficult mission leaves them exhausted. The gang is worried because he was already sick before the enemy took him. But when he finally returns he is a little different...maybe alot different! Because now Fairy Tail is his...read to find out! Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail... :'(
1. Prologue

Prologue 

I stared at the blonde mage as she got up from where I had knocked her down after my last attack back at her.

" I don't know who you are, or what your talking about, but Fairy Tail is my enemy. It always has been and always will be. That's not gonna change because one of Fairy Tail's mages doesn't know how to stay down when defeated." I said glaring at the mage about the last part of what I had just said.

I really wish she would just stay down, she may be my enemy, but I didn't like hurting her.

The blonde was full up off the ground now. Then she did something I hadn't expected,

she raised her hand above her head. Her hand was in a fist, only her index finger and thumb were raised-the Fairy Tail's original hand sign.

"You will always be Fairy Tail's Nakama, even if you think of us as your enemy. I don't know what they did to you over the last three months, but…"she paused, tear falling continuously falling down her cheeks. "...everyone in Fairy Tail loves you, and we all want you back!" She shouted to me. I don't know what expression I had etched on my face why she said this but I did know that she smiled. "You have to come back to us…" she yelled, struggling to run at me pulling out the Lion gate key and summoning the spirit forth, crying. "...please, Natsu!"


	2. Ch 1 Sickness

**Chapter 1 Reasons**

**3 months later**

Natsu Dragneel was shocked to learn that when he came home after going on a job, even though he hadn't been feeling well lately, he would have to go on another one.

"I don't have all my rent money!" Lucy said in despair to Mirajane, whom she had been talking to before even walked into the guild. She laid her head down, imagining having to be kicked out of her beautiful apartment by her strict landlady, all because she couldn't pay for it.

"Why don't you and I just go on a job together then? How much do you lack in your rent?" asked Natsu, walking toward where she sat at the Natsu still didn't feel well, he kept his signature smile on and pretended to feel 100% for Lucy's sake.

"I still need 10,000 jewel! I know it's not a lot compared to how much the rent's total is, but still that money isn't going to just fall out of nowhere and into my hand!" she answered sadly, her head still on the bar.

"Okay, well come on Luce, let's go find a job."

Together Natsu and Lucy walked to the job request board. "Let's see…" mumbled Lucy. _Something easy..._ thought Natsu, he just felt like laying down somewhere quiet and resting.

"Ah-hah! This one is perfect! See Natsu, it says 'Help wanted! Get rid of bandits, for 50,000 jewel'! That way you and I can split the reward equally and still have a little money left to hold onto." said Lucy excitedly.

Natsu looked at the paper and sighed, this wasn't what he called easy. But, "Okay Luce, go tell Mirajane." Lucy nodded and ran to where Mirajane stood behind the bar, cleaning out a glass, and told her that they would be taking the job.

"Okay, Natsu meet back here in a hour! Then we can make it to the train." Lucy hollered over her shoulder, while running out of the guild to go pack for the journey.

'_Great' _thought Natsu '_I'm already sick and now I have to deal with my motion sickness on the train too. _Natsu sat heavily down at the bar and sighed, putting his head on his arms lying on the bar. Natsu would have like to talk to Happy, his blue flying companion, in hopes that the conversation would raise his spirits, but Happy had gone on a job with Wendy and Gajeel with their exceeds, two weeks ago. _That's when I had started feeling bad. _

"Why didn't you tell her that you weren't feeling well? Everybody sees it you know? You don't fight with people as much anymore, and you always have shadows under your eyes." Mirajane commented, causing Natsu to jump, not knowing she had been standing there.

"Because, she needs help getting her rent money. I didn't know that she would pick that kind of job." Natsu replied without raising his head.

"I think you have something wrong with you, Natsu, you-" Mirajane began, but instead of listening Natsu got up and walked to the booth farthest from anyone so he would be left alone. He didn't need to pack anyway, he had just got back an already had his things with him.

"Natsu, wake up! C'mon we have to leave in 10 minutes if we are going to catch the train!" '_Someone is shaking me' _thought Natsu. "Natsu! Wake up!" Natsu looked up from where his head laid on the booths table, Lucy was looking down at him from where she stood above him, looking annoyed.

Natsu hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep, until Lucy had woken him up. He woke up the same way he had since Happy had left, in a cold sweat.

"C'mon! My rent money awaits us!" Lucy shouted, walking quickly out of the guild and into the streets of Magnolia. Natsu got up and followed Lucy slowly, '_I feel worse' _thought Natsu. When he reached the doors of the guild he looked back inside, catching Mirajane stare at him with concern in her eyes. Natsu put on his best fake smile and waved to try and reassure her that he was fine before hurrying to catch up to Lucy.

By the time Natsu and Lucy made it to the jobs location Natsu was almost completely at his limit. They did the job with success, mostly Lucy's doing, and made it back to the guild within a day of leaving it, now having Lucy's rent money.

"You wanna fight, hot-head?" yelled Gray from across the guild hall. '_I've only been back a few minutes' _thought Natsu annoyed. He could still feel the mixture of his motion sickness and the un-known sickness throughout his whole body.

"No thanks, Gray, find someone else to pummel you…" mumbled Natsu, walking to the farthest wall to lean against.

"Huh? You scared!?" asked Gray back. But when Natsu didn't answer he walked up to where the pink-hair mage stood looking miserable. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsu stared at the ground, _'Probably wishing I would leave.' _ thought Gray. Gray looked closely at the dragonslayer, and saw that he had very dark shadows uner his eyes, they almost looked like bruises against his sickeningly pale skin.

"Man, you look awful!" Gray said looking at his friend. But before he could say anything else Erza walked up, stomping any farther talk on the conversation, if you could count it as such, Gray had done most of the talking!

"Hey, Natsu you okay? Mirajane is worried about you." asked Erza, clearly she did too by the look on her face though she didn't say. "Yeah,tell her it just the motion sickness from the train, I mean I did just get back." Natsu said dismissively. He said it like he had expected the question and had already thought of an answer before-hand.

"Well, that's good, I'll tell her." said Erza. " Also that's another reason why you are going with me and Lucy to the new beach resort, and of course you too Gray. Master gave me the tickets for getting a good review from the poster of my last S-class job."

"Yeah, okay, I could use some rest and relaxation." answered Natsu, even though Erza hadn't phrased the comment as a question, walking away.

"Yeah, I'm coming too." said Gray watching the pink-haired mage walk away. "Something's wrong. I know there is." said Gray, looking back at Erza. She didn't reply though her face clearly said she thought so too. "He just needs to relax." She said trying to convince Gray just as much as herself. "Okay, meet back here tomorrow at noon and we can head to the resort."


	3. Ch 2 Beginning

**Finally here I hope you enjoy.**

Ch. 2 Shock…

"Of all times to be late, he decides this would be a good time!" exclaimed an outraged Erza. Natsu had not showed up at the guild yet, and they only had 20 more minutes if they were going to leave in time to catch a ride with the train to the resort.

"Maybe we should go and check on him…" wondered Lucy.

Just then Natsu walked into the guild, stumbling slight and quickly covering it up. Immediately everyone saw that he had gotten worse, he looked a lot sicker. The first thing noticed about Natsu was that he was ghostly pale, which led everyone to the two things that showed his health was drastically plummeting. His eyes themselves were terribly blood-shot, and underneath them, as if to complete a set, were practically black shadows.

Natsu, in Lucy's opinion, looked like he himself would rather be pitched off a cliff than be standing. He walked a little farther in the guild hall, towards where Erza and the others were standing by the bar, and tripped, struggling to regain his balance as he proceeded in nearly falling face-first. Gray, fast with anxiety, quickly was by Natsu's side laying a hand on his chest and upper back to steady him.

"Maybe I shouldn't go." commented Natsu miserably. "But-" Lucy was cut off by Gray.

"Have you been sleeping, at all?" he asked Natsu. Natsu only barely had time to nod before collapsing, falling against Gray who was beside him. "Hey!" protested Gray.

"Somebody help me carry this oaf." demanded Gray. "Lucy wait for us here, okay?" Lucy nodded, and Erza quickly came up to Gray grabbing one of Natsu's arms and together walking him to the infirmary.

"Hey! Lucy, what's wrong with Natsu?" asked Mirajane. "If he's a man, he'll be fine Mira." Elfman answered. Mirajane kept looking at Lucy with high worry etched onto her face. Lucy slowly shook her head, that meant she didn't know.

Together, Gray and Erza set a half conscious Natsu on the closest white cot. Natsu's eyes just barely open.

"Natsu, get some rest. We'll cancel the trip." Erza turned to go and tell Lucy, but a very hot hand wrapped around her wrist stopped her.

"No, you guys go. I'll be fine, I don't need rest." Natsu tried to lift himself out of the bed, but quickly double over in a new found pain in his head and stomach.

"Fine. We'll go, but you still have to rest."Gray insisted from where he stood on the other side of the cot.

"No." Natsu whispered. He stared at the floor, he was clearly under a lot of strain from drowsiness. "Wait here, Natsu. Gray some with me for a second."

When Erza and Gray were far enough for Natsu to be un-able to hear them. "It will only upset him if we don't go. And that's not what he needs right now." Gray commented, staring back at the door of the infirmary.

"Yeah, I get that. But we can both see he is tired, why won't he rest? He needs to rest." Erza agreed. Maybe we could get Master to sedate him…" wondered Erza.

"Yeah, maybe. I mean the Master will understand once he sees him. Natsu hasn't been feeling well for sometime now, he's even gone on jobs, he'll end up hurting himself if he doesn't do something soon." _'Man what's happened to you?' _thought Gray. Erza nodded, "Let's go find the master." Erza and Gray walked with a little haste to the Masters office, and found him doing paperwork at his desk, _'Probably paperwork about the damage Erza had caused on her last regular job.' _thought Erza shamefully.

"Erza! Gray! What are you doing here, aren't you Natsu and Lucy going to the resort that I gave you tickets for? You have to leave soon before you miss the train and the chance to go." exclaimed Makarov getting up from his chair behind his desk.

"Something is wrong with Natsu, he's severely ill, he cannot come. He just collapsed out at the the bar downstairs. He's in the infirmary right now, we told him to get some rest but he refused." Erza explained with a deep frown.

"He needs to rest. the way he looks right now it's as if he hadn't slept in days. Also, he has gone on two jobs in the last week, not to mention that on both those jobs he had to face motion sickness from the train he had to use to get there in back on both jobs." Gray added.

"We came to ask you if you would but him to sleep with a spell or a sedative. We only ask this because we are his comrades and we feel concern him." Erza explained farther.

"Hmmm, I see where you could have concern." agreed the short old man. "Well, let me see what I think once I've seen him."

Erza and Gray led the way to Natsu in the infirmary. Natsu sat slumped, staring absently at the wall when the master and his two concerned friends walked back in.

"Natsu, you are beginning to worry you friends." comment Makarov when he came close to Natsu's bed. Erza noticed almost instantly after the master had spoken, the shock in his voice, and could tell that he was going to do what her and Gray had just requested him to.

"Sorry." mumbled Natsu diverting his attention from the wall and to Master.

"You need to rest, Natsu. You look dreadful, you ill and you know it. You also know the only way to get better once sick is to rest. Have you rested Natsu." asked the master.

"I can't, and I don't need to." replied Natsu dismissively, clearly wanting to change the subject.

Makarov motioned for Gray and Erza to follow him outside and into the hallway. Makarov sighed, " He does seem ill, a little off too. I guess I could put him to sleep with a Wiccan spell. Should keep him asleep for a little while, seeing as it's for his own good. And when Wendy gets back from her job we can have her look a little closely at him."

Makarov walked back into the room silently with Gray and Erza at tail. Makarov, however did not stop by Natsu's bed as the others did. Instead he walked to a shelf located in the back of the room. Upon coming back to where they all watched he had a large, blue book in hand.

"Natsu, my child, you must rest and since you refuse to do so, we will put you to sleep. I'm sorry if this offends you but we are only doing this because we care." Makarov then flipped through the book, stopping on a page with gold lining. The master then began to chant, "Wery san su doe foo…"

When Natsu began feeling the effects of the spell wane on him, he gathered up all his strength and tried to bolt out of the room. Erza quickly caught him and forced him back into the cot. But when Makarov said the last word he stopped struggling instantly.

In a defeated voice, seconds before a blue mist appeared above him said something. "Please...don't make me sleep...cancel the…" He couldn't finish his plea though, for it was too late, the blue mist fell onto his eyes. The mist quickly took it's hold on the pink-haired mage, and the mage could no longer resist his drowsiness for it had just multiplied in strength, and finally th ill mage closed his eyes.

After clearing a few things up with the master and checking in on Natsu one last time Erza, Gray, and Lucy gathered their things and left for the train to the resort. The ride to the resort in the train was spent completely silent.

When they reached the resort, they headed, in silence, to their rooms. A heavy arua hung over the mages as they separated to each others room, Lucy and Erza in one room and Gray in the other.

Erza and Lucy regarded each other as they put away their things, neither saying a word for they didn't know what to say.

A little knock came at their hotel door, which Erza quickly answered to find Gray on the other side looking depressed. _'When we thought on coming to the resort it was to have fun, be happy, and relax' _thought Lucy _'We are anything but...'_

"Maybe we should go back. It's just not the same without Natsu." Gray commented staring at the floor.

"No! We can't!" bellowed Lucy. "Just think about Natsu! He is already unwell, and if you know the Natsu I know, then you know that if we go back now we will only make him more upset. Because he'll think that he was the reason that we didn't have fun, and relax at this resort. We have to stay, for his sake at least, and we have to have a good relaxing time."

"She's right, Gray." Erza walked to one of her many bags that still had things in it. She rummaged through a smaller one coming up a a black and white swimsuit. "We'll do it for Natsu!" she yelled.

The rest of the day they spent enjoying themselves, so much, by the time the day had ended they had shed off their worries for Natsu. Though all of them knew that if they thought the wrong thing that, the worry and sadness would come back. '_It's like it's a ghost following us, wondering when would be the right time to attack.' _thought Gray.

The three days they were to spend at the resort went by rather quickly, the way home to the guild was spent laughing and talking as opposed to their way to the resort in silence. "I bet you Natsu is already better! When we get home we will go straight to visit him, whether he is at home or a the guild." announced Lucy when she realized they were getting very close to their last stop of the train.

"Yeah, I bet you're right Lucy." Erza nodded and agreed.

When they got off the train, they went to each others home, one by one, dropping of their things, before heading to Natsu's house. It was empty and Happy wasn't there either, which they could only guess meant that he and the other exceeds and their masters had not yet returned from their job.

When they made sure neither of the boys were there, they went to their second guess at where Natsu would be. "With Wendy not here, it's a better chance that he be in the infirmary still." Erza stated while they walked down the streets of Magnolia. When they got to the guild, instead of stopping and talking to anyone, they went straight to the infirmary.

But when they got there, the bed that their pink little friend should have been in was empty, neatly made up again. This gave two of the mages a little relief, thinking that master would only have let Natsu leave the infirmary if he had deemed him healthy enough to do so.

But Erza tensed up when she didn't see her friend, "Why are you so worried? Master wouldn't have let Natsu leave the infirmary if he wasn't health." insisted Lucy.

"Because, Natsu...Before we left Master cast a spell on Natsu, a wiccan spell, it is a very strong sleeping spell. The spell should have kept Natsu asleep at least 1 or 2 days after we had come home. The only other reason for the master to have woken him up is if Wendy were here to check him, but we already established that she wasn't home yet." Erza's bangs covered her eyes.

"You don't think, he-" Lucy asked. Worry went through the mages with great force. They all ran to the masters office to get answers for themselves.

The master was in his office sitting cross legged on top of his desk with his eyes closed , "Where's Natsu?" breathed Erza.

Erza asked again, this time everyone could hear the strain in her voice. It was clear to everyone that she was thinking the worse, the Natsu had been so sick it had killed him. Master slowly raised his head, opening his eyes.

Erza didn't realize it at the time, but she had been holding her breath as she waited for the short old man to answer her urgent question, though, so was Lucy and Gray.

"He was taken."

**Sorry for those who had to wait for this, please review! I Love Reviews! Also the next coming chapter is going to be a complete flashback of what happened to Natsu and how he was taken. Review!** **Also ask any questions, I will answer them in the beginning of next chapter.**


	4. Ch 3 Taken

**Another update! Hope you enjoy…**

**Well nobody posted questions so, I compromised. My friend asked me in the real world-**

**Q: Why didn't more people react when Natsu collapsed in front of the guild?**

**A: Because this story takes place after they just got back from being stuck in time on the island, so if you remember correctly there isn't that many members left in the guild at this point in time.**

**Ch. 3 Taken**

_**FlashBack **_

Makarov watched as ill child breathed while he slept. It had been two days since Natsu had to be put to sleep and Erza and the others had left to the resort. In that time Mirajane, Lisanna and Makarov switched off every few hours to watch the boy.

As if on cue Lisanna walked into the infirmary. "Master, you'll fall ill too if you don't take care of yourself." She smiled at the old man and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll take over watch for a while, okay?"

"Okay, my dear. I'll will send Mirajane to watch over Natsu soon." agreed Makarov.

"There is no need, I enjoy watching Natsu, but okay."

Makarov stood up from the stool he had been sitting on and walked down to the main area of the guild where everyone else spent their days.

"How is Natsu doing Matser?" a girl with blue hair asked the old man as he sat down.

"Not much better, no matter how much rest he gets he stays pale and those shadows stay under his eye."

"At least he doesn't have a fever anymore…" she inquired.

Just then Lisanna walked to the railing, and called to Mirajane to help her try and get Natsu's fever down.

Levy sighed. "He's going to be alright, isn't he master?" A tear formed in one of the rune mage's eye. "I don't know…" was all the Master could think to say without lying to his child.

Back in the infirmary Mirajane had just left after helping with Natsu's soaring fever. Lisanna sat on a stool beside his cot. "Natsu,...what happened?" Lisanna grabbed Natsu's burning hand. _'He still has a fever...' _thought Lisanna, '_We can't keep giving him medicine, we'll end up overdosing him.' _

She sat with Natsu's hot hand as minutes, became hours. She sat there for so long because hope was always a lingering factor when she was around the pinkette. She hoped he would become less pale, twitch, or tighten his grip on her hand, something to tell her he was beginning to recover, and that he would be okay.

Lisanna got up from her stool, about to go find her sister to take over monitoring Natsu, she didn't trust herself right now because she was becoming tired.

She stood and leaned down and kissed Natsu's inflamed forehead before turning to go downstairs.

A cold breeze stopped Lisanna from going any farther. She turned back to Natsu and saw a magic circle only a few inches from herself.

When she realized what was going on her eyes grew very wide, she saw a man jump in the window, she only had time to scream before the magic circle blasted her with the magic of this strange man.

When the guild heard Lisanna scream, and see her go flying, airborne, out of the infirmary, they all stopped what they were doing. Elfman quickly recovering from his shock caught the small girl.

Master glanced at the two as they landed safely on the floor beside the bar, before hurrying up the stairs, and into the infirmary.

A man with a blue snake tattoo going up along his next and ending with the snakes head on the top. He was standing over top of Natsu, who was still under the Wiccan spell.

"Awaken him now!" ordered the man, balling up a piece of Natsu's shirt and pulling him up into the air.

"Let go of my child!" Makarov expanded his hand, grabbing for this man who had grabbed Natsu.

Makarov had expected this stranger to pull away, but instead he put his very large hand on top of Natsu's head, lifting him by only his neck, to eye level with himself. He raised a finger, now transformed into a dagger, up to Natsu's throat. "Awaken him! Now! Or this will be last time you see him breathing." Master stopped, and lowered his head.

"Fine, just don't hurt him." And the small old man began reciting the spell, but this time backwards.

Instantly, the mage in the stranger's hand twitched, and opened his eyes. The boy scanned his surroundings, not knowing where he was, then it all hit him.

But before he could do anything about his recovered memory, the large man snapped his fingers and a blue magic circle appeared in front on Natsu. A flash of light left the master, temporarily, blinded.

When he finally gained his sight back it was too late, the large stranger had already knocked Natsu senseless, and he laid limply thrown over the stranger's shoulder.

He turned towards the open window and stepped onto the window sill, about to jump out for a quick escape with Natsu.

"Wait!" called Makarov, the man looked back at the small master over the shoulder not occupied by a boy.

"What are you doing with Natsu? Did you cause what's happened to him? Also who are you?"

The man smirked, "I am Kiritan. Member of a dark guild referred to as 'Kuro Oni', Dark demon. As for your second question…" Kiritan indicated Natsu by pointing with his head, " Yes, I infected him with Oni Kona, demon powder, it is a illegal powder that slowly eats away a hosts memories until there aren't any left. Every night that he went to sleep at his house we poured some on him, and pumped a little into the air so he would inhale it. It was quite amusing to see it, the way he just would cough the whole night...was hilarious!" He broke into a laughing frenzy.

"But, Why? What could you possibly gain?"

"The thing about Oni Kona is…" Kiritan's eyes bulged, he raised a hand to his forehead, "I'm sorry...yes I'm coming."

'_He is using telepathy'_ realized the old saint. "Now, I must go." the man turned to leave again.

"You know we'll come after you." said the master, not meant as a challenge but it sounded very close.

"I knew I was forgetting something!" Kiritan stepped back into the infirmary. He laid Nasu onto the floor. Kiritan raised a hand, revealing that he had transformed one of his fingers again. This time into a large green thorn.

"This is a Yuko-no thorn, that means they're deadly. I'm just gonna…" He took Natsu's shirt and opened it, revealing his bare chest. He then shoved the thorn/finger into Natsu's chest, very close to his chest.

"There! I control what my finger's turn into attached or not. If I see you following me or even trying to track my I will push that thorn the rest of the way into his heart, and let him suffer for the time it will take for his "strong" heart to fail."

Makarov stood with his hands balled into fists at his side, shaking furiously out of anger. Kiritan placed Natsu back onto his shoulder, and once again climbed up onto the window sill. He turned back and smiled before jumping down to the streets of Magnolia.

Makarov stood un-moving for several minutes in the infirmary, he turned and walked to the railing of the top floor and looked down at his small guild, he didn't need to tell them anything, they had already heard it.

Just then, Mirajane began to cry along with Levy. Lisanna wailed, "Nooo….Natsu" the master looked down at the ground around his feet, for once he did not know what to do.

_End Flashback_

**Okay, this is the end of what happened to Natsu, Also the names I used were japanese words… if you look them up do one word at a time…. Please Review!**


	5. Ch 4 Risks

**Well guys, I finally got over my writers block, and I know what to do so I hope you enjoy the next chapter on Bonds. **

**Q/A- Well I did get one question, '**_**Is Natsu dead?' **_

**So, the answer to this question is a simple no, I mean the prologue clearly shows they see him again, alive, though clearly not himself. **

**Ch. 4 Risks…**

"Why didn't you do something before Kiritan injected Natsu with the thorn!?", Erza, outraged, slammed her fist down on the desk.

_'Wow' _Lucy thought, _'Erza is usually so respectful towards the master…'_

"I couldn't! He already had Natsu, if you recall me saying, I couldn't have made it in time! All it would have done was possible get Natsu killed." It was rare for the master to shout at any of his children without having mock rubbed on it, which only brightened the seriousness of what was happening.

"He isn't immortal! He can die you know!" the master sighed, " You weren't there, you do not have any power in voice on this matter, if you were there then it might not have…" the master sounded completely defeated, causing Erza to flinch as a sudden gush of guilt hit her. She hadn't thought at all about what the master must have been feeling right now.

"I-I'm sorry...but we have to find him...he was...he was suffering inside, and we...his closest friends, couldn't even hear his suffered cries…" a tear fell down Erza's right cheek. Erza stared at the ground, thinking, remembering all the times her, Gray, and Natsu fought, and laughed. Another tear ran down her cheek, she swiped it away angrily.

"We can't risk going after him. We have to believe that the people who took him, needed him so they have to keep him alive. But if we go after him they might not kill him but torture him."

Just before Lucy could ass in something, Levy opened the master's office door and hurried in, giving off a worried aura.

"Master, I think I found something of importance!" Master had already, before Erza and the others got back, asked Levy to research the guild and the powder.

"Calm yourself. Now what is it?"

Levy took in a deep breathe, "First I researched the guild, they are called Kuro Oni because the master supposedly owns the heart of black demon. This guild is also known for their wizards, all of which belong to various different gulids, and were considered very strong. It has been proven that they we're all reported missing, which led people to the conclusion that this guild is recruiting wizards with exceptional powers. They attack small villages and towns that are secluded from others. Recorded from one of the villagers that was a victim of their wrath, the villager asked one of the wizards why they we're doing this and he replied, '_We want to know how strong we are.'_" Levy read from a piece of paper that she had scribbled notes on.

"You think that's what they plan to do with Natsu." Gray concluded from where he stood with Lucy on te other side of the room.

"That would never happen!" exclaimed Lucy. She had been mostly quiet since the master had explained what had happened. "Think about what you're saying! Natsu would never betray Fairy Tail!"

"But Lucy….he-" Makarov started, but was quickly cut off by Lucy. "You should have more faith in Natsu!" Lucy clenched her fists at her sides. Erza sent her a glare that could have killed a baby buffalo, Lucy met it head on.

"I agree, but…" Levy stared at the book in her hand.

"But what?" asked Gray.

Levy gulped, "Well the powder, Oni Kona, is a very old magic powder created by Zeref. It was made to have a master, so it wouldn't have worked without instructions from someone. So it is controlled, in this case more than likely by the guild master. The master of the powder can control what memories are taken, it was designed by Zeref for torture, so it is considerably painful. The pain is amplified by by the slowness of brain waves, which can only happen when the victim is asleep, so that means when the victim is asleep then the powder works faster and harder on the brain."

"That would explain why Natsu refused to sleep…"

"Wait! Doesn't that also mean that the master of the guild could take Natsu's memory of Fairy Tail specifically?!" Lucy eyes widening as she worked it out in her head.

"Yes, but why didn't he take the memories of us first?" wondered Gray.

"Probably so we wouldn't notice until the last few days before they took him that he was infected." interjected Erza.

Makarov nodded. "But, there is more," added Levy. "They can replace the memories with new ones made by the master of the powder!"

Erza's bangs covered her eyes, "We have to go after him."

"Erza, we can't...he could be killed."

"The Natsu I know would rather die than be controlled into hurting innocent people!" Erza growled, looking up to reveal one eye, looking wild.

The wizard saint thought about this, "Fine, Erza. You win."

Erza didn't feel accomplished, she wanted to save Natsu, but she didn't want him killed, no matter what she just said.

"Okay, Erza, you will be in charge of who with and when the searches happen." The master walked out his door and stood at the railing looking down at the quiet guild.

"Everyone, we will be conducting search parties to search for Natsu."

"But master, Natsu could be killed!" Lisanna shrieked. Breaking the silence of the depressed guild.

The master then quoted Erza's earlier words, "The Natsu I know would rather die than be controlled into hurting innocent people."

**Okay, so there it is so far… will not be long before next chapter. **

**Please, review! All reveiws make me smile, also reviews = one smiling unicorn!**

**Also questions! I want them! So please if no review then please give me one of your question, but nothing like 'What will happen next?' I can't answer that.**


	6. Ch 5 Bitter Taste

**I feel awesome today guys, I posted to chapters in my other story, Exposure, and now I'm typing up the next chapter for this story that you all love so much, at least I think you love it. Please enjoy this next chappy…**

**Chapter 5 **

Lucy walked through the giant guild hall doors feeling worse than when she had left them. She had come home and Natsu was gone, taken by a psycho freak wanting to make him their pupett.

It's been three months since they had started searching for the pink-hair friend, since then Erza barely slept anymore, and was constantly deciding who would go where to search for Natsu.

Lucy was on most of the search parties, mostly because if she was on a search party she came with 10 others to help, though she could sense that she needed to calm down on using her spirits so much.

When she looked around she could see the same surroundings as it had been since the absence of the fire mage. Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, and Erza huddled together around a circular table.

Master and Gray sat at the bar discussing unknown things, probably about the probabilities of Natsu still being himself now, or being a blood thirsty crook now.

While Droy, Elfman, and Jet tried to cheer up Wendy and Happy, they had both been gone when Natsu was taken and they both blamed themselves. Lucy had tried to point out the fact that they couldn't have known and that she wasn't here either when it happened.

They had both gotten back about 5 days after Lucy and the others had, Happy was the worst of the two, he wouldn't go back home or go on search parties, saying that a home without Natsu wasn't a home and that search parties we're too much like jobs and he only ever did those with his pink-hair friend.

Everyone in the now small guild was out of wak, Lucy hadn't even realized how much she would miss the noisy boy going around and destroying things and fighting everyone. Or barging into her apartment every chance he got.

Most of the guild members had the same questions haunting them, _What if the kill him? I mean if he resists the powder then that won't have a choice, right…? _or _What if they catch us searching before we have a chance to find him…? _and _Is there even a "him" to find anymore?_

Erza's shoes clomping on the hard cobblestone guild floor is what brought Lucy out of her thoughts, Erza walked slowly to the bar and climbed up to it's counter top. "_Attention _everybody!" she shouted. Everybody already knew what she was doing, she was about to announce the roll-call of today's search party.

"The people going on the search today will be, Lucy, Gray, Elfman, Droy, and Lisanna!" With every name said, one wizard walked forward to stand in front of Erza, waiting for the location of where they would be searching this time.

Erza jumped down from the top of the counter, landing perfectly and walked up to the little rag-tag team she had just put together. "Today you guys are searching Red top mountain. I think he might be there…"

"Why?" ask Elfman, he usually wasn't chosen to go on search parties because he was so big, and Erza wanted to keep the search party, and Elfman wasn't exactly "blending in".

"I've been watching the wanted list and...well if the master explained how the man, Kiritan, looked then there is a man ambushing people on the train. So I want you to go after him and ask him where Natsu is, no ask sounds too nice of a word, more like _demand_ him to tell you where Natsu is, understand?" Everyone nodded.

No one needed to go and pack at home, ever since Natsu disappeared everyone was ready to leave at the back and call of Erza's decision while everyone else did regular jobs and share the money with everyone that way everyone could help find Natsu and still be able to support themselves.

Erza nodded and walked back to the "planning" table as it was called now a days, since Erza always used it to plan. Lucy and the others walked to the back room of the guild, where they had all installed a locker room to keep their things, everyone grabbed their bags and walked to the giant guild doors.

**~~~~(((*)))~~~~**

Lisanna and Lucy sat across from each other silent, this was a normal thing now. They both cared for Natsu, at least a little more than friendship and it caused tension between the two.

"Lucy!" Elfman shouted, he had been calling to her over and over, but she wouldn't answer. Lucy's head shot up, she had been thinking of how nervous she was, unlike the other search parties this one had a reason behind the location and she wanted so badly for it to be the right place.

"What?" she asked, "Look, I think…" he nodded towards a seat behind us. Lisanna looked up and snuck her head around the seat and looked at the person seated in it, he didn't look up so she couldn't tell who he was. But she could tell why Elfman had thought he might have some connection to Kiritan, he had the same snake tattoo but it was going up this guy's arm and it was black.

"How about I go talk to him?" Lisanna asked, "I could pretend I'm a poor towns person, so if he does have anything to do with Kiritan or his dark guild then he won't have any interest in robbing or attacking me."

Lucy could tell that her reasoning was good but, "It's too dangerous he could see your insignia, maybe Elfman could…" Lisanna thought about it, "No he won't notice, I never put my mark back in it's original place." When Lisanna had disappeared to Edolas she had moved her Fairy Tail insignia to her leg, from where it used to be on her shoulder.

Elfman looked at Lisanna, "Are you sure…?" he asked, she looked at the man again and back at Elfman, "I have just got back, I care so much for Natsu, I have to do as much as I can to help get Natsu back".

Gray looked up, he had been studying the person in question, there was something off about him, but Gray couldn't place what was bothering him. He looked at Lisanna, "I think we should let her."

Lucy sighed, "What do you think Elfman?" Elfman studied Lisanna again, and nodded, "If she thinks she can do it then, yeah I guess I'll believe in you." Lisanna nodded, "Okay, but be careful." Lucy placed her hand on Lisanna's, she may be a little awkward around her because of the Natsu thing they both had going on, but Lucy still didn't want her to get hurt, Lisanna gave her hands a final squeeze and got up.

Lisanna walked slowly towards the mystery man, putting a slight limp in her walking. She walked up and stood in front of him for a second, "May I sit?" she asked, he nodded but didn't say anything.

"Hello, my name is Lisanna, nice to meet you." Lisanna reached out her hand to shake his, she didn't expect him to shake her hand, and he didn't. "So…" she lowered her hand, pretending to feel awkward.

"What's you name?" she asked. He lifted his head a little, "My name is known of your business, now sit there and leave me alone." his voice was familiar but Lisanna couldn't figure out from where. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

Lisanna had to try one more time, "So do you know what the guild called 'Kuro Oni'?" When she said the guilds name things seemed to go in slow motion.

She didn't have time to think before the mystery man had stood up and wrapped his hand around her neck lifting her off the ground. "What do you have to do with my guild?" he growled. She grabbed his arms and desperately tried to get his hand off her air way.

While she struggled she had slipped his sleeve down to fully see his tattoo, or more his insignia marking him as part of that guild.

One moment Gray had been talking to Lucy, the next he looked over at where Lisanna was supposed to be talking to the mystery man, find out who he was, and if he knew anything about Natsu's location. But what he saw made his ice melt, (XD see what I did there…) Lisanna was in a choker hold, desperately trying to get away. He stood up as fast as he could and ran over to the two struggling, he blast him in the back.

The mystery man knew that she had friends, he had seen her get up before coming over. So when they tried to attack him from behind, he dodged easily.

When the man sidestepped Gray's attack, Lucy yelled and her and Elfman both appeared behind him. Lisanna dropped gasping, along with everyone else, though she had two reasons to be, one for air and two for what she was seeing.

When sidestepping Gray's attack, it caused his hood to fall away, revealing his face. Gray, Lucy and Elfman stared, Lisanna held her throat and croaked one word, "Natsu…?" The one under the cloak was none other than the very person they had been looking for, with a black snake tattoo on his arm, black and angry eyes, Natsu.

**Whoa, things just got real, any Q's please post them, and please post any idea's for the story, I won't instantly turn them down, for all you know I might use it. Now I have something I have to ask all of you, Did you guys not like my last chapter? I mean not one person reviewed my last chapter. I love reviews, they make me **_**want **_**to write more, and then when nobody, out of the hundreds of people who have seen the chapter so far, reviews, it makes me think you don't like the chapter so...please review this chapter, I don't care if you don't like it I want to know why so I can maybe fix it...so please review whether or not you like this chapter, thanx XD Love you guys!**


	7. Ch 6 Hope

**Ch. 6 Hope**

Lisanna didn't know that her day would give her an example of what hell was like, but it seems life revolves around the unexpected. Lisanna sat half laid on the ground at Natsu's feet where he had dropped her, staring up at the man she cared most for, Natsu.

Natsu had changed, he had the same looks but his attitude was off, and he had that ghastly, large, and black snake tattoo running up his arm, ending at his shoulder where the snakes head seemed to rest.

"Natsu…" Natsu may have changed but he still had his superhuman hearing, and he had heard her whisper his name in disbelief. "How do you know my name?" he demanded, glaring.

Nobody answered his question, "Natsu…" Lucy's voice was so thick that Lisanna was surprised that she hadn't choked on it. Tears form at the bottom of both Lisanna's and Lucy's eyes, threatening to fall.

"How do you know my name!? Answer me!" he demanded again. His impatients hadn't changed.

"B-Because we-" Lisanna was cut off by Gray, "How the hell do you think we know your name!?" Natsu shook his head his glare hardening by the second. He looked down at Lisanna, he crouched down, his face inches from hers, "What were you going to say, and what is the hot-head over there talking about?"

"W-Why are you asking me?" she answered his question with a question. "Because apparently they aren't going to tell me and you were about to say something earlier. So you are the most likely person to tell me."

Lisanna knew his logic was completely true, but that wasn't what shocked her, Natsu, the Natsu had used logic at all. Natsu swayed slightly, and groaned, apparently the motion sickness had been kept too, for a second she felt sorry for him, then he glared again, "Well?"

"I-I was about to say, that we know your name because...Lisanna glanced at Gray while she was talking, he was wide-eyed, shaking his head and his head back and forth as if to say, 'No! Lie! Don't tell him!' Lisanna didn't understand why she had to lie but she did anyway, "From the job request," she continued, the lie unfolding in her head, "We were sent to ingestigate if the people...you and…_your guild_...attacked recently." Lisanna struggled over 'your guild' it leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

"What are you talking about, my guild didn't attack anybody." He scowled, running his hand through his hair, "You're lying...I mean no you're not...My guild is the proud Fair-" Natsu looked at his hands confused, "I-I mean Kuro...I, uh I…" Natsu's eyes narrowed in frustration, the motion sickness didn't help him concentrate either, it's pain felt like a throbbing in the back of his head, upsetting his stomach slightly, "My guild is Kuro Oni and, yes, we attacked a village just 10 miles in the direction you're headed."

When Natsu said this he seemed troubled by how it sounded, like somehow he din't completely agreed with it. Natsu had no time to ponder this thought before a voice seemed to ring in his and the strangers heads, "Natsu, who are these..._people_"

As if from thin air, a man materialized beside Natsu with his hand on his shoulder, "You have no time to be talking! You were supposed to get to those pathetic villagers before they summoned for help from _Fairy Tail_." he said as if disgusted by the name.

But when Natsu heard it, his eyes dulled down, becoming a light grey, "Fai-Fairy Tail…?" h stumbled over his words, completely lost.

The taller of the two looked down into Natsu's empty eyes, "Oh, Ah I see…" In what seemed like lightning fast movements, sinking into a sturdy crouch, his fist already connected to his diaphragm, knocking the air clean out of Natsu. Natsu's eyes bulged, his mouth to scream, but he had no air so he couldn't, his gray eyes closed before he even before he fell to the floor.

Lucy feeling complete shock thought of the most important thing she could, she thought that the way the man had punched Natsu to knock him out was a lot like how Erza had when he was motion sick on a train and was foolish enough to sit beside her.

The man looked back at the others, glaring, "What do we have here?" he asked. "Were you _searching _for Natsu?"

Lucy, seeming to come out of her dazing shock shook her head frantically, "N-No...we accidently ran into Natsu." The man chuckled, "Were you now? I highly doubt that." he glanced back at Lisanna, she was too close to him for his sake. He raised his hand, a magic circle appearing in front of her, her eyes widened in recognition as to who he was, "Kiritan…?"

"If you know what's best for you and your friends I'd step back if I were you" he threatened. She instantly stood and walked quickly to where the other stood. "W-What are you going to do with him? W-Why did you hit him?" She asked, her hands shaking.

"Since this little meeting was an _accident _I won't kill him," Lisanna sighed but he wasn't done, "But, what happened earlier was his punishment for not doing his job, nothing to do with you yet…" he turned grabbing Natsu by his hair lifting his head up, letting the rest of his body lay still on the ground, Gray and the others protested but stopped when Kiritan's finger turned into a dagger against Natsu's neck.

"If an _accident _like this ever happens again I will personally bring him to the stairs of you precious guild and slice his neck and let him bleed out right where you can see, understand?"

Gray's hands were clenched at his sides, his knuckles white, but he and the others jerkedly nodded. Too scared as to what the bigger man would do to Natsu if they didn't.

"Alright then, you get back to your _job _then and we'll be going." Gray and Elfman ran towards Kiritan and Natsu, but didn't make it before, just like before the man dematerialized, taking Natsu with him.

"Damn it…" Gray shouted, Lucy and Lisanna could not hold the tears back anymore and let them fall silently, Elfman tried to comfurt them but to no provail, they would stop being sad when they had _their _Natsu back.

Kiritan reappeared in a dark room, lit by torches. In the middle, in a throne, a man sat eating grapes, with a jar of black dust beside him.

"Master, I think you need to administer more Oni Kona to the boy." He lifted his arm where Natsu, their newest _member_ of Kuro Oni, hung limply.

"Why?" the man, apparently the master of the guild, growled.

"He had a tiny break through with his bits and piece of memory, if you add more that might stop those. We wanted him so we would have more strong wizards on our guild, but with him like this that will never happen."

The master stroked his beard, thinking, "Very well." Kiritan picked Natsu up further off the ground and laid him in front of the master. The master flicked his wrist and the black sand oozed out of the jar beside his throne.

The black dust flew hungrily to the unconscious boy, upon reaching him it dissappeared down his throat.

**Okay guys, sorry if this is short to you, I tried. Now to what someone reviewed last time, which by the way thank you for all the reviews, you guys made me so happy I cried, I'm serious you guys made me that happy. But anyway addressing something someone said, LolaThesa, you said that Natsu would regain his memories if he ever laid a hand on anyone from the guild but you have to think of it this way, Yes that would be true **_**if **_**Natsu's memories were still inside him. The ending of this says that the and leaves his body, so with the sand, which contains his memories not even in him how is he supposed to remember something that isn't even there anymore, or at least at the time…? Anyway, please, please continue reviewing! They still make me extremely happy. XD Love you guys!**


	8. Ch 7 The hurt

**Ch. 7 The hurt**

Gray and the others sulked, each step they made was dripping with dread. They had all, after Kiritan left with Natsu, had finish the job and were paid. Now they were walking towards the guild, they had yet to tell them what had happened.

Earlier they had all had an argument about whether or not they even should tell the rest of the guild about their encounter. Lucy and Elfman didn't see why they needed to tell them, they thought that telling them wouldn't change anything, but Gray and Lisanna thought that it wasn't a matter of use to tell the others but trust.

Gray was voted to tell everyone, though everyone was going to be there with him when he told, he was going to be the one talking. Gray, ever since being voted to talk, was going over how to mention it without getting smacked down by Erza's anger, so far nothing had come to mind.

Lucy and the others couldn't stop thinking about how broken most of the people's faces and hearts would be, especially Mira's. In other words a thick and heavy mood of dread was hanging over the group as the walked slowly through Magnolia.

The group was all so stuck in their thoughts of upcoming doom, that they didn't notice that they had reached the guild until the ran into the guilds master double doors.

"Oof!" Lucy exclaimed and fell back on her butt.

"Ugh!" Gray grumbled rubbing his head.

"Oww!" Lisanna rubbed her nose.

"What the-" Elfman started and stared at the doors of the guild, "Oh." Realization dawned on everyone, they had made it.

They all just looked at the doors, hoping that maybe this whole thing was a dream and that staring at them would possibly wake them up.

Lucy seemed to come out of their group trance first and gulped, "C-Come on guys, l-lets get it over with."

Gray nodded, and reached forward and opened the doors.

When the doors were open Gray and the others could see everyone. They were all staring at them as they walked in, some had fresh hope squished in their eyes. "H-Hey everybody." Lisanna waved.

"What took you all so long, you were due back hours ago!" Erza burst out of the masters office. "E-Erza! Sorry, we, I mean, we had things to talk about so we walked slowly from the train." Lucy's hands were shaking wildly, so she held them behind her back tightly.

"So? What happened, anything?" she asked.

Gray shook his head, "Everyone you need to listen!" Everyone gathered around the guilds double doors where their only source of hope at the moment was standing, getting ready to crush their hope once again.

"W-We made it to the train, heading toward the village", Gray took a deep breath, "We had...We saw Natsu." he had to force himself to look at Erza right before he said it.

At those last words, _'We saw Natsu…' _The guild fell into chaos, Mira seemed to turn into a light bulb her eyes glowed so bright, Happy flew around Wendy's head, laughing with her in relief. Gajeel side-hugged Levy smiling ear to ear.

Gray hated it but it but he had to continue, "But it was too late, he was...he wasn't our Natsu anymore...he attacked Lisanna and didn't know who we were. He...wasn't Natsu." Gray focused on the material of his shoes.

Lucy however saw it all, every face as they fell revealing sadness, fear, and shock. Mira was the only one who didn't do anything, she only stared at Gray. Lucy didn't like how she reacted and would be sure to remember to ask how she was.

Erza, Wendy, Levy, and Happy all had tears in their eyes, "W-Why didn't you-" Erza was cut off by Lisanna. "Don't even, Erza!" she screamed, Erza's eyes flicked to her, confused, "Don't you dare try and act like we could have done anything! Kiritan showed up and took him saying that they were going to punish _him _if he saw us around him again." tears fell down Lisanna's face, "You don't know how it feels to have the person you care about most in the world attack you out of cold blood!"

Erza's eyes hardened, Erza did know how it felt, the same thing had happened with her and Jellal. But instead of mentioning that she walked to Lisanna and hugged her shaking and sobbing body. "I'm sorry…" she glanced at the others that had been with her with the encounter of _Natsu_,"You guys can go home and rest, have someone come with you." Erza glanced around, "Mira take Lucy, Leevy take Lucy, Gajeel take Gray home, and Wendy please take Elfman home."

Everyone called to help their friends home walked to each other, Mira seemed to be walking in auto pilot, she didn't speak she only looked ahead and walked with Lucy towards her apartment.

When the two girls made it to Lucy's house, Mira walked with her into the room. Now was the moment of truth, Lucy turned away when she spoke "Mira are you okay, you were the only one who didn't-" Lucy was interrupted by a thud come from behind her, she was taken back when she saw Mira was on her hands and knees, shaking.

Lucy was even more shocked when she heard sob, and drips of water fall to the ground right under her face. Mira was breaking down and Lucy had no idea of what to do.

Lucy finally decided that he only thing that was could do was try and comfort her, Lucy walked to Mira's shaking body, "Mira, hey, it's all going to be okay, we'll get Natsu, our Natsu, back." She got down on the ground next to Mira and wrapped an arm around the other girls shoulders.

"I-I-It's just he's like a b-b-brother to me! I care about him so much! And I know how much it's hurting you and everyone else that I feel sad f-for you g-guys that it all just builds up inside me and now this…" another sob wracked her small figure, "I just want everything back to the way they were!"

That night went through what seemed like a pattern, Lucy comforting Mira, Mira crying, the cycle didn't end until Mira, _Finally _thought Lucy, yawned, exhausted from the crying and the information she had received not 3 hours ago.

"Hey, Mira, how about you stay the night here, alright?" Mira nodded and Lucy lead her to her bed, hesitating, thinking that she sorta didn't want anyone else sleeping in Natsu's old spot on her bed, but quickly getting over it and leaving Mira in Natsu's spot on the bed, both snuggled up in the covers.

~~~~(***)~~~~

When Mira woke she smelt eggs, and felt a new determination. She lifted herself off the bed and walked into Lucy's tiny kitchen, she sat at her mini table and waited for Lucy to finish cooking.

Lucy laid a plate of eggs and a glass of orange juice in front of Mira and where she was going to sit.

When Lucy sat she avoided Mira's eyes, "S-So are you okay, Mira?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mira's voice was scratchy from crying almost all night, "I'm personally going to, from now on going to go on every search, we _will _get Natsu back, if by force if necessary."

Mira had thought a lot last night and noticed that she hadn't help at all in searching for Natsu and now she decided she most definitely wanted to be there when they finally did find him.

**I'm sorry guys about this awful ending, and there you go treeossakuras, this was mostly focused on Mira's reaction because I realized that most of you wanted to know how Mira would react, I hope you liked it. The next chapter of this awesomely epic story will be in the point of view of two people Kiritan and the new Natsu. So please review and thanx! Love you guys, until next time, Ch. 8! Remember review guys, it takes less than 10 seconds!**


	9. Ch 8 Natsu's Doubts

**Chapter 6 Natsu's Doubts**

"Natsu! Hey, Natsu!"

_Someone's calling my name…_

"Natsu! Please wake up!"

_Why are they so loud…?_

With a groan Natsu opened his eyes, he was in a white room. He glanced around, his eyes resting on a girl. He and her were best friends, so says his memories, though when he said it it just seemed...wrong. But he would never say that to her face.

"Oh, Natsu!" she exclaimed looking up to see that his eyes were indeed open. She launched herself at him, hugging his chest.

"Ow! Come on, Iggy, that hurts." he lifted his arm to try and pry her off him so that he may be able to breath once again, properly. When he finally did her eyes, he saw, were full of tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

Natsu might have doubts about her being his true best friend but he still didn't like seeing girls cry. "It's just that….well Kiritan told us you were attacked by those awful Fairy Tail wizards."

Natsu took a moment to process what she was saying, everytime he tried to think back it was foggy, but he did see himself fighting a blue-haired boy and some others, that must be what's she's talking about. "Oh yeah? Well I beat their sorry asses long enough didn't I? I mean I'm still here."

She smiled and nodded. She and Natsu hadn't separated since last month, apparently he had been in an accident. In the accident he had lost his memory and thought that Fairy Tail was his guild, he soon found out that they had kidnapped him and put false memories in his brain.

But at least now he was back, and it seemed they were trying to take him back. "I-I thought they were going to take you again…" she hiccuped. "Hey I'm here aren't I? Come here" he reached out and she quickly welcomed the embrace.

"Ah, Natsu. Finally back with the living?" Natsu looked up to see Kiritan walking into the room, which reminded him, "Where am I?" he whispered into Iggy's ear before he let go, "The Hospital, Kiritan brought you when he found you hurt. After he beat away the Fairy Tail asses." she whispered back. Natsu nodded and let her sit back.

"Yep", Natsu grinned, he didn't know exactly why, but the smile felt so familiar, "Thanks for the help I hear you gave me." Kiritan smiled back, "Yeah, couldn't let those baddies from th Fairy Ass get you."

Kiritan's smile slowly melted, a serious face replaced it. "Now I guess you could tell I didn't come just to see if you were okay. We are doing a restock mission soon, the master wants to know if you want to go?" Natsu thought for a second, taking note of his condition, nothing seemed messed up so he nodded. "Yeah, sure I'll go."

"That's great, Iggy, you are to come as well." She nodded and replied a quick "Yes, sir." Being in this guild meant respecting those who are higher in authority. Natsu assumed that he was given the choice _only _because he was in the hospital.

"Alright then, the mission's gonna happen in about an hour, so Natsu get ready. You don't have to pack or anything, we're just gonna do a quick mission." Kiritan rose from his chair, walking towards the door. "See ya in a bit." he waved goodbye without turning around and walked out the door.

Natsu and Iggy stood waiting to leave for the mission, there was 2 others waiting with them.

"I wonder where it is this time?" Iggy chimed, she seemed to love these missions, Natsu hated them. These missions consisted of members of the guild, ransacking and stealing other people's things, everyone kept telling him that he used to do this all the time before the Fairy Tails took him, but it still didn't feel right to him. Of course he didn't let the others know that he felt that way.

"Yeah...me too." he replied, only half listening. Really he was just waiting for Kiritan to finally show up so they could go and get this over with.

When he finally came they had waited a full hour, so in other words, everyone was frustrated, but nobody dared say that to Kiritan, they all like where their heads where.

"Alright, we ready?" Everyone grumbled their yeses. He turned and walked out unto the street, "Alrighty then, it's your turn Natsu." Everytime the guild went on a long distance mission they took magic cars, they were outlawed for how they restocked, so they avoided trains when they we're in groups.

"U-Um Sir?" one of the others asked, Natsu thought his name was Joshua. "Yeah, what?" "Well it's just that Natsu, has, well, a bit of a motion sickness problem. Is it safe to let him drive?" It took a lot of nerve to go against an officials decisions, but everyone in the group, including Natsu, knew what he said was true. It was dangerous to let Natsu drive.

"Don't you think I know that!?" he growled back, Joshua flinched, "Here!" Natsu looked back at Kiritan just in time to catch the pill he threw at him. "Eat it! Master says it'll help with that." Natsu looked at the pill, it was red on one end and a shimmering blue at the other. He swallowed it and looked back at the others.

"Alright, anymore _interruptions_?" he asked, no one replied, he nodded and climbed into the magic car. The others followed, Natsu jump up in the front and attached the magic plug onto his arm, and starting the car. It hummed to life and it began to move forward, Natsu waited for the expected feeling...that never came!

Natsu was so happy he nearly blew fire at the air, but he had been scolded for unnecessary use of his magic and now knew better. Instead he settled for a small 'Whoop', and continued driving with little to no problems.

When they finally made it to the little village that Natsu called '_Victim_' and Kiritan called Smudgetown. It was close to their last _victim _but they didn't see how that had anything to do with anything. Kiritan and the others piled out of the car and made a semi-circle that Natsu joined.

"Alright here's the plan," Kiritan began "Iggy you are going to go with Josh there to the East side of the village, Ani you are going with Huntly to the West. I'll be going in the front, Natsu, since you drove your magic isn't at it's highest, so you will finish them off from the South when they are weakened, alright?" Everyone nodded, each running off to their assigned points.

Once Kiritan saw that everyone was in their positions, it began. Kiritan ran, along with Iggy, Josh, Huntly, and Ani from their positions into the small village. Natsu stayed in his position.

He could hear the screams, he could hear the occasional splash of blood on dust ground. At moments like this he really wished he didn't have extremely good hearing. He heard everything, everything breaking, screaming, and sloshing noise that his fellow guild members made in the attack.

That's right Natsu thought of this as an attack, but he was one person in the guild, he couldn't stop these missions. If he didn't do it then someone else would and he would also be punished for disobedience.

"Wee-woo" he heard over everything else, it came again, "Wee-woo" it was the signal that they were ready for him to deliver the final blow. Natsu broke out into a sprint, running to the center of the village. He had done this about 6 times so he knew what to do. When he reached the middle he jumped high into the air. When he hit the ground fire shot in every direction, lighting every house that he could see. "Come on, grab the things that aren't ruined!" Kiritan called, he ran into the nearest house, coming out seconds later with clothes and some food.

Natsu repeated this along with the others, each time bringing a huge handful of items back to the magic car and going back for more, until nothing was left. "Great job guys!" Kiritan congratulated everyone, giving Iggy a high five. "Josh, you drive. I don't have anymore pills to give you Natsu, and I'd like to _make _it back home." Everyone laughed, Natsu pretended to glare but couldn't help but smile along with them.

Josh jumped in the front while everyone else piled into the car, once it started it began to move, leaving behind what was left of Smudgetown. Natsu didn't have time to feel guilty before he felt the all too familiar feeling he always got when in a dumb ass vehicle! Motion sickness took all of his attention, he feel over his head falling on Ani's lap, he groaned, "Haha!" Iggy laughed, Natsu didn't take it seriously because he had already asked her why she always laughed at him when he got motion sick, she said he made a funny face, so he couldn't blame her.

That boy was getting out of hand, everytime they had taken a wizard the wizard's guild searched, but for only about a month, before giving up. But no, this boy's former guild had been searching for 3 months, and didn't show any sign of stopping, thought the master of the guild, Kuro Oni. He would have to do something to get them off his trail.

A brilliant plan began to blossom in his head, one of deception and hate. He grinned a toothy grin. _Kiritan _he talked into the man's head using telepathy_, when you get back I want you to bring that girl, Iggy, to me. _

_ Yes Master. _Kiritan replied.

The master of the guild sat back, "I'm going to use that girl to make my perfect tool to destroy, once and for all _Fairy Tail_!"

**Well there you go, should hold down your cravings for more for now. I know you'll want more soon. I will never get to relax til this is over I guess. Anyway I tried to answer a few questions and I'm going to add in another Q/A right now**

**Q: Is this a Nalu?**

**A: No it is not, at least not fully. I'm kinda making this story a mix of Nalu, NatsuxLisanna, and MiraxNatsu. I'm making it a surprise for who he ends up with in the end :)**

** I'm evil I know. Now sorry this is late, I had to like redo it 4 times, and I'm still not too happy with it, I might edit it later, but for now here you go. If you don't like a certain thing then please review and tell me and if you like something then review that too. Also comments! Love them! Makes me love being a writer when I read awesome reviews. 1 review= Cookies!**


End file.
